eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Druushk
'Strategy' This is possibly the hardest hitting named in Veeshan's Peak. It is recommended that you have at least 3 good heals in the Main Tank group. Healers should try to get to block Druushk's periodic Fear AE. 'Set up' Clear all of the trash mobs. Once the area is clear, activate the levers until you have the proper combination (the closest levers on each side to the entrance in order to make green) to open the door leading to Druushk. When you open the door Druushk will add and the fight starts - the encounter will break if you run back far into the bend leading south, and you can pull it properly. Four raid members will need to post themselves at each of the statues. In other words, one raid member will need to be at SE, SW, NE, and NW, relative to the Anathema of Scale. It is important that these raid members have high fire resistance in order to withstand the periodic AE, also, having one healer assigned to be a "floater" and run out to them when necessary is very helpful. The remainder of the raid needs to stand on top of the ramp leading to Druushk. If you stand on the ramp itself the add mobs may bug which presents difficulties during the fight. Raid members at the four corners should be prepared to click their respective statues. Each clicker should create a macro to specify that their statue has become clickable, so that the raid will know which direction the add is coming from. 'The Fight' Shortly after the pull, the raid will see an emote saying, "You hear distant drumbeats and chanting". At this point, one of the statues will become clickable. If the person assigned does not click his/her statue when it becomes active, it will cause the raid to wipe. Upon a succesful click, the emote, "You have disturbed an ancient ritual," will appear in red and an Epic X2 will spawn and head toward Druushk. (Note: These adds spawn approximately once every 45 seconds, so it is necessary to kill them as quickly as possible). The Main Assist should stand at the base of the ramp to intercept the add and pull it back up the the platform directly in front of Druushk's room. Approximately 5-10 seconds later, Druushk will cast an AE Fear called . Heat resistance is very helpful in mitigating this effect, a minimum of 12k will make this AE easier for healers to deal with. An average of 15k + is exceptional but even that will not make you immune. Once the Main Assist, with the help of the raid, of course, has burned down the add, he/she should switch targets back to Druushk. Melee DPS should avoid hitting Druushk with any melee. Druushk has Barbcoat effect which causes 700-800 damage to the group of the one meleeing him. Scouts, when not killing adds, should limit themselves to Ranged DPS and debuffs. Continue these steps until Druushk is no longer among the living.